1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driver's side air bag module and, in particular, to the mounting of an air bag module on a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount an air bag module on a vehicle steering wheel. The module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a cover for covering the inflator and the air bag. The inflator is actuatable to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the driver of the vehicle.
An air bag module is typically mounted on a steering wheel with specialized fasteners, and significant time is associated with the fastening process. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for such fasteners and to minimize the time involved.